Una navidad diferente
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Siempre había dado la vida por las personas que le importaban, pero ver cada año la mesa de su casa vacía en aquella época le hacía sentir inútil y triste ¿Se acordarían de ella? ¿Y ese rubio? ¿Volvería a verlo? Este fic ha sido creado para Ariakas DV del "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro " Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Espero que lo disfrutes


**Título: ****Una navidad diferente**

**Pairing:**** Claire x Wesker/ Chris**

**Disclaimer****: ****Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "** **Resident Evil: Behind the horror"**

"**_Este one-shot/regalo va dedicado a Ariakas DV. Espero que tengas una feliz navidad y que esta pequeña idea te saque una sonrisa"_**

No sabía si era la tercera o cuarta vez que suspiraba aquella noche. Se consideraba una persona demasiado masoquista, no por el hecho de llenarse de ilusiones en navidad, sino por esperar que alguien viniera a visitarla. Caminaba por el salón colocando en cada lugar un plato por cada miembro de su familia: Su padre, su madre, su hermano… ¿Por qué eres tan idiota, Claire? ¡Tus padres están muertos! ¡Tu hermano no ha vuelto a buscarte! Y…él… No aparecería aquella navidad, ni ningún día desde lo que pasó en Rockfort.

Se dispuso a colocar el último plato y admirar aquella solitaria mesa, la cual no se volvería a llenar como cuando era pequeña y vivía en Raccoon, deseaba que así fuera, en su interior lo sabía, pero… Dios, seguía siendo demasiado niña para algunas cosas. La pelirroja se sentó en el sillón que había al lado del árbol de navidad, admirando aquella chimenea similar a la que tenían en casa.

- **Deberías acostarte, mañana tienes que ir a Terra Save** – Se susurró a sí misma quitándose de la cara algunos mechones de su flequillo. – **Esto es una mierda. – **Giró un poco la cara viendo una pequeña foto donde salía con Chris, frunció el ceño indignada – **Y tú ni siquiera has venido a buscarme… - **Suspiró nuevamente y se ovilló en el sillón conforme se mecía. No podía lucir aquel cabello rojizo ante nadie, tampoco aquel vestido del mismo color con encajes negros, sin mangas y de largo hasta las rodillas. Cerró los ojos dejando que la soledad y el dolor la consumiera por unos instantes, cayendo en los brazos del Morfeo…

_Podía decir que no era temor lo que exactamente sentía en esa isla. Raccoon le había enseñado a que el primer instinto que debía tener era sobrevivir, por ello no dejaba de correr, asimilar el peligro en aquella isla e intentar salir de allí como fuera. Claire entrecerró un poco los ojos subiendo los tres escalones que daban a la puerta de la mansión de los Ashford, quizá y sólo quizá conseguiría alguna pista de la aparición de todos aquellos monstruos, o al menos una vía de escape para salir de allí. Alzó la mano hacia la puerta pero sintió alguien detrás, por lo que no pudo seguir sus actos._

_- _**_Saludos – _**_Susurró una voz grave detrás de ella._

**_- ¿Quién es usted? –_**_ Alzó una ceja mirando al chico que tenía delante. Su cabello rubio había llamado su atención y aquellas peculiares gafas de sol en un día tan nublado ¿Tendría algo que ocultar? Caminaba hacia ella, seguro de sus acciones._

**_-Digamos que tan sólo soy un fantasma que regresa para espantar a tu querido hermano Chris._**_ – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por sus propias palabras y siguió avanzando._

**_- Wesker…_**_ - Susurró de forma inaudible. No esperaba ver a aquel hombre delante de ella jamás_

**_- Parece que no hay mucho que explicar… -_**_ Hizo una pequeña pausa quedando tan sólo unos centímetros de ella _**_– Yo fui el que te atacó en esta isla y quien pensó que podrías estar dando vueltas por aquí._**_ – Claire retrocedió, la presencia de aquel hombre le imponía demasiado, tragó saliva nerviosa, no estaba dispuesta que nadie la viera débil, y menos en una situación así. – _**_Tu hermano siempre tan cariñoso… Debería agradecerte por ser una gran carnada_**_ – Alzó una de sus manos hasta su mentón, haciéndola dar un tirón, ante tal fuerza tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia adelante en contra de su voluntad, forcejeó conforme fruncía el ceño, no se dejaría manipular y menos si quería aprovecharse de ella para llegar hasta Chris._

_- _**_No voy a ser utilizada de esa manera para que llegues a mi hermano… -_**_ Intentó agarrar su mano, sin embargo su fuerza era abrumadora, la cogió con fuerza poniéndola contra la pared._

_-_**_ Eres demasiado interesante para ser la hermana de ese gusano…_**_ - La sonrisa del rubio fue bastante notoria. _

_Eran increíbles las sensaciones que sentía cuando tenía a ese hombre cerca. Sus manos eran grandes y firmes, cogían su cara con fuerza pero no llegaba a hacerle daño del todo, una de sus piernas estaba entre las suyas, no sabía en qué momento la había acorralado contra la puerta._

**_- Quizá ese gusano se haya podido olvidar de mí, pero no dejaré que tú lo hagas…_**

Abrió sus ojos azulones viendo que tan sólo se trataba de un sueño, se restregó un poco los ojos volviendo a la realidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en aquella isla, desde que le había conocido y habían experimentado "ciertas cosas"

El sonido del timbre la hizo levantarse, caminar con aquellos tacones de charol negro hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, ver a aquel chico de pelo castaño después de tanto tiempo con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con aquella cara de "Debí haberlo hecho antes" No era posible que su hermano estuviera allí, no, no era posible.

**- Chr….** – No pudo decir nada, el castaño ya había levantado la mano para hacer que se detuviera.

- **Sé que estuviste muchos años buscándome, sacrificaste muchos años para que volviéramos a ser una familia y yo te dejé ir sin más – **Agachó la cabeza avergonzado – **Yo también he pasado por mucho y ni siquiera sabía cómo mirarte… ¿Podrás… perdonarme alguna vez?**

**- Tu chaqueta **

**- ¿Cómo dices Claire? – **Frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería.

- **Te perdonaré si me das tu chaqueta, aquella que tenías en Raccoon –**Sonrió mirándole de reojo.

- **¿La que tiene la misma valquiria que tu chaleco? –** Suspiró – **Eres demasiado caprichosa… Pero es tuya…**

La pelirroja le cedió paso dentro de su apartamento, cuando Chris entró se quedó anonadado, era como volver a su casa, donde vivía con sus padres y con la chica. Su hermana se había encargado personalmente de darle ese "ambiente Redfield" sin faltar los cuadros de motos y esas malditas valquirias por todos lados.

- **Parece que te has encargado de volver a casa** – Dijo mirando alrededor, incluso aquella mesa rectangular era similar a la que habían tenido en casa, donde se habían sentado con todos sus parientes.

-** Siempre pensé que después de lo ocurrido podríamos volver a casa, así que decoré la casa al menos para volver yo…**

El castaño se quedó en silencio admirando el lugar como si fuera mucho más increíble que cualquier lugar del mundo donde hubiera estado. Se sentó presidiendo la mesa, mirando a ambos lados de la mesa, como si todavía pudiera ver como su madre se quejaba de la gran afición de su padre por las motos. Alzó la vista mirando como su hermano menor había crecido en los últimos años.

**- Empezaré a poner la mesa** – Susurró ella sirviendo unas cervezas y una fuente de carne para los dos, se sentó a su lado abriendo su botellín.

**- ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar, Claire?**

**- No tengo veinte años, Chris** – Frunció un poco el ceño tomando un tenedor con su mano derecha.

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tienes a alguien? ¿Estás casada?** – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- **No… Sé si llamarlo de esa manera. –** Pinchó un trozo de pollo y se lo llevó a la boca algo pensativa ¿Cómo debería denominar su relación con su ex superior? ¿Amantes? No, no le había puesto los cuernos con él a nadie. ¿Novios? No, para nada ¿Derecho a roce? Suponía que esa era la mejor definición ante su relación.

- **Espero que algún día tengas la confianza de presentármelo** - Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa dando un trago al botellín.

Claire sonrió nerviosamente conforme comía. Era extraño ese pequeño ambiente que había en tan sólo unos segundos. Normalmente todo lo que preparaba en navidad le duraba días ya que solía comer ella sola.

**- A todo esto… ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?**

- **Bueno… Le pedí a Jill que investigara un poco y pudo dar con tu dirección.**

**- Así que tu compañera de los S.T.A.R.S –** Susurró suavemente ¿Estaría casado con ella? Prefería no ser tan directa, se daría cuenta tarde o temprano (De todas formas cuando se fuera le diría donde iba a dormir)

**- Te propongo un brindis, Claire –** Sonrió un poco – **Por los cambios, por tener una vida más en común.**

**- Eso espero, no vuelvas a abandonarme de esta manera… **- Le miró alzando su botellín – **Sin duda me has pillado sensible esta navidad, sino ya te estaría pegando.**

**- Seguro que tienes la regla…**

**- ¡Cállate y brinda!** – Los Redfields se miraron y chocaron sus cervezas conforme bebían.

El sonido del timbre nuevamente volvió a llamar su atención, se levantó sacudiendo un poco su vestido rojo y caminó hasta la puerta bastante más alegre que antes. Abrió la puerta aunque aquella sonrisa desapareció de inmediato quedándose sorprendida. Aquel pelo rubio y esas gafas hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco.

- **W-Wesker…** - Susurró **– P-Pe…** - No pudo decir nada más, el chico se apresuró a tomar su mentón con una mano y con la otra rodeaba su cintura de forma fuerte y decidida.

**- Redfield…** - Contestó de manera melodiosa para ella – **Te gustan demasiado las sorpresas por eso decidí darte una.**

Claire se mordió el labio inferior besando sus labios con ansia y cierta desesperación ¿Cómo podía saber que quería aquello? Era cierto que se habían visto varias veces tras lo de Rockfort pero jamás se había atrevido a pedirle nada… Absolutamente nada…

**- Claire ¿Acaso es un repartidor al que quieres lig…? ¿¡Wesker?!** – El castaño se quedó mirando al rubio con cierta repugnancia. No esperaba verlo en aquella noche y menos con su hermana en los brazos.

- **Vaya Redfield** – Susurró suavemente **– Parece que tu hermana es mucho más apetecible y sensata que tú.**

**- Albert no le provoques.**

**- ¿¡Y le llamas por su nombre?!** – Dijo indignado.

- **¿No querías una navidad con cambios?** – Sonrió poniéndole ojitos a su hermano – **Se nos presenta una navidad diferente…**

**- Espera… ¿Te estás acostando con mi hermana? **– Chris quitó de los brazos del rubio a su hermana, comenzaba a enfrentarle, mientras que Wesker le hacía enfadar con sus comentarios cortos y directos. Ver al castaño rojo de ira y de indignación le parecía demasiado gracioso. Era como tener dos niños en casa peleándose por el mismo juguete… Pero ella se consideraba una Valquiria…Una valquiria que adoraba los cambios. Ya no se sentía sola….


End file.
